Eco Sages
by JaxAttaz
Summary: My story won't appear on the site so re-upload Not self insert, but vague OC so you feel like it's you.
1. 1

"Get over here, Aiden!" Barked my farther, the red eco sage.

This was the very last stance and we had no where else to go, besides for me after all. I was the one that had to continue on because I was the only one that was the smallest out of the survivors in our land. Sandover Village was the cause of this, the green Eco Sage along with his trusty peers vanished and we presume that they were killed with everything that happened. So we only had one shot at this, I spent the last four months training to get this perfect. I was the only one forced to channel white eco, and I knew I had one shot to destroy that Dreadful teleporter is that brought these foul creatures into the world.

"Here's the eco, good luck..." with a very worried tone, the blue Eco Sage gave me a capsule with limited amount of white ego. With this, I would be able to shoot down the wrist and we will be able to kill the metal head that was left in our world. I looked at the small little hole, the only entrance for the metalheads to crawl through for going in and out of their hive. I took a deep breath, ready to push in.

"Eco sages, on me... along with everyone else! We have to attack the back!" Blurred out the yellow Eco Sage. I took my breath, adjusting my grasp on to the capsule with the white eco. I got on my forwards as everybody rushed to the other side of the hive and I crawled my way to the very center of it to get rid of that ring that started everything. It was the Green Eco sage and those peers of his that started this, and it was time to end it. 4 months of this, 4 months of scraping by but little food... after this Grand Victory I was going to make a fist with that wretched Metalhead King's skull as the main attraction.

The tubes became narrow, leaving me to drag my knees in the crust covered molded slime. I begin to cough as I dug up the mold into the air but I had to get there, so I pushed on Words finally seeing light from all the twists and turns. My time was now, so I rushed forward pulling my waist out and bringing my knees closer as a dusted off the slimy mold. I took my breath of the toxic around me, I practice breathing the stuff in for hours on end just to perform this mission. I see the ring directly on head of me.

Eggs of scorpion metalheads scoured the floor, if I made one trip or one false move I would be dead as I've only ever practice beating these guys up with the red eco. I cover my mouth and watch a head as my feet placed strategically in the gaps between the eggs trying not to step on the veins that connected them together. By the time I got to the green Sage's house for the Rings, I saw the wood already covered mold and veins. I took more steps up the ramp, getting to the edge of the ring and popping my white Eco capsule. Something was off, something was gone. I look around me, feeling my hopes to plead I can see the middle head watching me as he starts creeping up as if to perform a sneak attack.

I quickly pull out the white Eco from the capsule and start firing at the rings that brought them here. He started laughing and running closer, using all of his legs that acted like a spider to crawl near me.

"You fool, I killed all of your posse... Give up and I'll kill you swiftly..." He seem to smile with his Blood Stained mouth. I continue to anyway, taking my stand and aiming for the four spots that I need to cut. "Very well then!" He had screamed, taking a blow into my back as I fell down into the ground and the white Eco from me healing me. It was wasting it, I needed it to destroy the ring. I got up again from the position that I was not too, furring up the second corner.

Claws dig into my back, and grabbing his thumb into my stomach piercing it as I feel the White Eco trying to drain for my body and heal myself but I just move on to the third quarter. The King used every single fiber of his being to try to take me out but then it wasn't enough for the power of white eco, he finally had enough and picked me up and slammed me on the ground as I still had my hand up in the air burning through the for precursor metal with everything I got. This was the last chance, but then suddenly it broke and the Metalhead King screamed. He drove into it, his hand still on me, the precursor metal folding on itself and collapsing as I watch the portal it closed. I don't know where I'm going, but I do know that I closed that and the survivors will kill those metalheads even if it had to make a sacrifice out of myself. I have no idea if he's lying about killing all of the survivors that were attacking, but I do know the blood on his lips were not new.

His grasp on me gave way, and some of the way Eco healed me as I begin to drift off alone and the never ending colors of the portal. It felt like it was falling forever, having nowhere to go. A bright light flashes, and I shut my eyes as I do not want to blame myself. I feel myself falling and not being pulled anymore, sending me an impact and what felt like bones breaking... the white eco is gone, and I'm still alive... _but knocked out_.


	2. 2

Limps aching, torso cramping, head splitting pain! I was strapped to something... cold? Opening my eyes to the beaming lights above me I quickly try to readjust them, hoping to see in the bright light. Slowly the room gain color and objects appearing... the color of murky yellow was clear. It looked like a garabge bin? I took my blessings to still be alive but something was far off, how did I get here? There was weird shape things everywhere and nothing was made out of wood... it was so futuristic to me?

I struggled, finding myself opened up to leave, they weren't even strapped on correctly? Glancing to my surroundings I saw no doors, just metal. This was scary, and I have no idea how I got here still. I should investigate. Getting up I looked to see things on the floor recklessly scattered. I almost hit my foot on one, but I skipped over the metal things. There were photos on the wall, or something like a shooting star. I picked it up and saw writing on the back labeled 'Jak and Daxter?'. How did these people know about sandover village's heroes?

There was a 'swish' sound and it revealed a wall was a door, with a girl looking at papers. I quickly dived behind a counter... wait a minute! That's Keria?! She's one of the people that saved the world! I stood up and glanced to her. She looked up, dropping the papers on the floor. A fury of a thousands suns went into her eyes and she narrowed her glaze. "You!" She stomped closer. "Don't lie, I know you came through that rift!" Keira yelled.

"Uh...?" I arched my brow.

"That's the way I came in, and I know it's like Jak's and Daxter's!" Keira barked, her voice cracking from irritation. "Tell me how did you!?"

"The metalheads wouldn't stop coming out of the portal in sandover village, so I destroyed it and the survivors are gonna kill the rest of the metalheads but I gotta go back home to kill with them.

Keria's face dropped, her posture losing dominance. "Sandover...? Survivors?"

"You guys opened that portal and we had to close it before everyone died!" My body had a rush of anger. "I must go back and take it upon myself to kill the last metalhead for the sages!"

"They're dead... they're all dead..." Keria grabbed my shoulders. "What is your name?"

Now the hero was asking my name, but I was still in shock as finding out that they actually did die to the King of the metalheads. It left me devastated, having my heart ripped out of my chest as my father died along with them. She began to shake me even more, and I looked into her eyes to see that they were clear as day. "My name... is Aiden..." I finally was able to spit out my name, feeling my voice tremble and try to hide my sadness from her at the same time. "They're... all dead?"

"We're thousands of years into the future, they're not dead because of Misfortune, they're dead because of age anyways..." Keria frowned, biting gently on her bottom lip and taking a breath of Dusty air to come up with more words.

"My dad..."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My father... was the r-red eco sage..."

"You were going to be the successor...?" Keria asked, touching her heart with her hand and looking off to the dirty floor. "I I was actually going to do the same..." She muttered, brushing a strand of hair behind her long ear. She looked up, her eyes watering and turning red as slowly as it did. "I don't know where my father is... he had came through the time-rift and suddenly drifted off so I don't know where he is and I didn't see him falling down or his silhouette in the fire..."

"Who... who else is here anymore?"

Keria backed away, and sighed heavily. "I... don't think so, everyone that came through the wrist which just me, Jak, Samos, and Daxter, with myself... now you?" She set her finger on her chin and leaned in closer with one eyebrow arched. Her eyes looking up and down my figure as she wanted to know if anything happened. "Why aren't you burned?" She asked.

"I was battling the metal head leader with white Eco, before he pulled me into the portal and force me to be among you guys." I started to get worried for my body, as it did just finish the white eco before I came down. "Wait," I completely stopped in thought, "how did you find me?" My eyes widen, as there were we were two aspects to this word room and if I complied them to the world it would be a bit weird.

"I'm... in a resistance, and I knew that was the way I came into the world, so I requested that I got to see you first." She nodded her head. "They're actually here right now, and I say we actually have a pretty good chance at winning this war because we have someone else from Sandover Village and if we can find Jak we can get everything moving!" Her lips curled into a smile, her Palm in the air and her other hand punching it for a victory and threat against whatever resistance was going against.

"Woah... all I did poor sandover Village was destroyed that horrible ring that connected the future in the past together." I gritted my teeth.

Keria walked away, then went to her curtain to reveal a hunk of metal. "This... is what we used to get here. Its a big zoomer that brought us here, so we can ride it back to the past and live out our lives there. I need your help together things, but all the parts are scattered and I have no idea where they are!" Keria quickly shut the curtain. "So, will you help me?"

I nodded.


	3. 3

"This is where I scanned for precursor metal, but I have no idea how far down it is. I was afraid to start digging just in case someone would come along and take it from me if I didn't get it in the first try...!" Keira frowned, has her little communicators floated around my personal space, making my left eye twitch with anger because it would not stop. I took a deep breath, adjusting my shoulders and planting my feet into the ground to start digging. "Be careful!" Keira highly advised me, the communicator slowly going back into my pocket.

In the farming part of the community, I had to dig in the middle of a field, giant red pepper stems all around me and it already annoyed me to the fact that the smell was actually putrid before washing the maneuver from the yak cows off of the food. I definitely didn't want to spend my first day doing this but I do want to go back home the fastest everyone can. I took a breath as I took my second shovel blow into the ground and started digging even more. Good thing the soil is already dug up, most of the dirt was loose because of the farming. If they didn't dig it up earlier, the chances are that it's much deeper... so shit.

Mumbling went around and I suppose my clothes were tacky compared to the farmers but I had my time's style not the normal clothes so maybe after this I'll go get clothes or something... guards suddenly turned the corner and I feared that it was for me but they past holding guns and saying something about the underground... I guess I was in it so I shouldn't jump in it so I left it there on its own.

Taking my very own pace with a digging up old news, I kept my back straightened, and I kept my legs locked into place as I dig down exactly were she told me to... I wonder how many precursor orbs I have on me currently, as I did know that I was carrying a handful around... the middle heads love gnawing on the precursor orbs so I would usually throw one their way and they will get distracted.

A big explosion happen, and debris from car's engines or outer shell suddenly appeared from out of the corner and I grew very curious...

"Don't go for it, sometimes if you're in the area they will kill anybody. It's better to leave it alone, and mind your own business." Keira suddenly popped up again, as if she was moderating me because of the fact that I would showing curiosity to the leading situation behind the turns. I kept my head down, hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with any of the problems. "But, good luck!" She left me again as I rolled my eyes so hard, they practically went into the back of my head and I was suddenly paranoid because of the threat of losing my own life.

Taking myself to relax, I laughed fearfully and tried to not panic. "Fucking hell..." I shook my head as guards just kept running seeming like it's nothing stopping the trouble round the corner. It finally seemed to stop after two minutes because they said some leave that they lost the person and couldn't find him. I ignored it, continuing to dig up everything and chucking it to the side. I finally came off of the soft soil, and went into the deeper part of the ground.

I could already tell that this was going to take even longer, considering the fact that this dirt has taken time to harden.

A very loud ting rang as soon as my shovel hit something, it was only a foot under the topsoil so it wasn't that hard to bring out. I started dusting off the loot, seeing that it was for cursing metal. It's mild, not a very large piece to pull out, so I dig my hands into it in start yanking on it. I pulled it up with the breeze, and set it down without looking at it, well a very loud thud rang and I looked at it to see that it was actually larger than I expected. It felt like something that should have waited in my palm, but it was the size of an arm and a leg...

Precursor orbs are usually heavy, but it's not normally as heavy as this, they're hollow on the inside that's why they're so light... this was pure precursor metal, and I didn't understand why it wasn't happy for me. I pick it up again, seeing that it was the same as that, it was something that we'd like a precursor but it was actually much heavier. Suddenly I got heavy, and I dropped it to the ground because I couldn't hold it. My Mind boggled by the experience, and I looked around to see that nobody was looking. I should probably love this into the zoomer that keira had given me...

So I did as a said, seeing that it wasn't white anymore I dragged it using all of my muscle strength. Once again, I was too strong and I pulled it back too far and it slid against the ground right next to the Zoomer. Don't bother to do anything about it, so it's just strapped it and begin my journey back to the the garage for Kira. I didn't want to spend time looking around the city because of the people seem pretty bland, and they seem like they want to ask for money because I actually heard decent clothing compared to them.

So then I begin taking off, not noticing anything besides the spring that I gained at random points; odd enough but it was probably a better idea to ask Keira instead of just wondering myself. I wonder if this has anything to do with the portal, I knew little about it.


	4. 4

Go to insta and search #AidenJND

 ** _This is Aiden if you wish to imagine something, other than that there is gonna be no mention of things like favorite color to make a character, its vague on purpose._**

"Keria... the weirdest thing happened, when I was hold'n-" my words cut off as Keria looked at me with a serious tone. A man was here, with red hair and a look of evil... that can't be good. "Ah... hi...?" I started, seeing the man glance to me then back at Keria's eye.

"May I rely on you for my racer?" The man grinned widely, his teeth stained yellow but still better than half of the population. "You are the most pretty... and charming one."

"I'll fix your zoomer... but I wish to race as well, maybe if I win you can give me a tour of your guard's hideout...?" She flirted, eyes glimmering is he begin to going to a smirk as if they were flirting with each other. It was kind of weird looking for my angle, I could have sworn she was after Jak... must've moved on. "Will that be okay, Erol?" Her eyes fluttered rapidly.

"Yes... I'll be glad if you win... but if I win, I'll still invite you over as my guest." He winked, walking away with no shame of flirting with the mechanical engineer. His footsteps faded, leaving only Keria to smile and walk to behind the curtain as I trailed behind her closely too.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, confused.

"It's just what we do on the track, he's charming..." The female goo'd over the red head, giggling she returned to work on a zoomer. "Ahh, I wish I could see him; but he's really competitive on the track if I were to win, he would get upset." Shrugging, her body turned to the zoomer.

"We destroyed Krew's Cargo." A man, we didn't hear approach said to her.

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, look at me and made a displeased face. "Great, I'll send you a metal. Now if you don't mind I'm on a deadline! So would-" She was lying...

"Hey, that isn't that nice-" I began, but stopped mid-sentence.

"Are you always this difficult?" Both me and the man had started to say at the same time. "You should listen to your friend." He muttered through the cloak of the curtains.

"Hold on Jak, I got this." Said a over confident voice.

Keria's eyes widen, she looked at me. "Wait that voice!" She stopped what she was doing and stood up. She pulled back the curtain and revealed what I seen in paintings Daxter, sidekick to Jak... but where was-wait, was that man him? "Daxter it is you!" She cheered, picking him up and hugging the living daylights out of him. Why was she so happy to see him?

"What a going on?" My voice cut through.

"Its Daxter, and here's-! Oh! Jak, you look-uh different?" She took one glance at him, a very rude way to greet someone certainly.

"Its been rough..." Jak spoke but I've never heard him spoke before... My father told me he was a mute. Jak looked at me, as my ears perked up higher. "Who are you?"

"Uh... hi, I'm Aiden..." My hand stretch to him, as a handshake. He took it, firmly as well. "I wanna thank you since I've never gotten the chance to, for saving the world."

"You... know about that?" Jak questioned, dazed about how I knew.

"I'm the Red Eco Sage's daughter... from the lava area you traveled to."

"How... how did you get here?"

"I-I..." Starting, my words stuttered I said to know what to happen, I wish I knew I want to say before I said anything because it was just falling out of my mouth. "I was the one to close the rift from when you guys left it open." Just like that, all the words from my mouth fell out and I chose the wrong ones to say. My heart pounded, but I feel like I was trying to insult them but without even trying to. "I mean-!" I restarted. "I don't have the full story of what happened, but I do know I was the one that had to close it after four months of them traveling between the time zones!"

Jak's brow arched. "Right...?"

Daxter jumped on tbe counter, walking closer to me. "Why, hello there toots!" He slicked his ears back as I cringed. "I'm Orange Lightening!" Daxter winked, Jak pushing him off the table and everyone going back to the main event.

"Jak! It's so nice to see you again!" Keira beamed.

"Look... you already know about me and the Baron, so I need your help to get a way to him."

"The winner of the grand prix usually gets to your the palace-" where have I just heard that "-but, you'll have to win the level three race starting now." She pointed out

"Just tell me where to go, and I'll do it!" Jak smirked, looking more, attractive. "And what's the thing your working on?"

"The rift!" Keira pulled the curtains even more showing it off. "Its It's our way back."

"Especially after I killed the king, we'll be able to get home and help the survivors!" I cheered and boosted.

"Survivors?" Jak and Daxter spoke I'm sync.

"Yes! Your uncle, my father, the other eco sages, and even the miners! Sadly... the bird lady... died when they came out, but me and the Artist where dedicated to her tombstone as she left behind flut flut!"

"Flut flut is still alive! Aw man... it's mama all over again."

"Oh Daxter! He misses you! I've taken care of him since so he calls me mama sometimes too now."

Jak smiled, looking happy. He seemed like he was going to stall check there's a memories that I was bringing up. In all honesty, it's only happened under Forty-Eight hours for me.

"Class three races are starting, please report to the stadium to begin." Said a robotic announcer over the intercoms.

Jak looked at Keira. "Is that for me?" She nodded in reply. He glanced to me. "Would both of you ladies mind giving me some encouragement near the track?"

"I'll be working on this," Mumbled Keira, her eyes landed on me. "Aiden, you brought the part so I'll load it in, you go encourage Jak."

"You sure?" Jak and I said simultaneously.

"Yeah!"


	5. 5

"That... was awesome!" I cheered. "You jumped that deadly gap like it was nothing, that was astounding, and truly brave!" My voice trembled as I was scared during the race for Jak. My teeth showing I jumped up and down. "Just all the other drivers didn't dare to do it! You went a full lap ahead of all of them! Like holy precursors!" I goggles, Jak arching a brow and wondering why I was so happy compared to them.

"I know toots, but it ain't that amazing." Daxter commented, giving a smirk. "It was risky by yours truly! I told him where to jump." He winked as I laughed more at his attempts at flirting with me as it seemed.

"Why are you so happy?"

"The future doesn't seem that bad, I haven't seen a single metalhead, or bloodshed... and and the race was amazing!" My hands went ahead of me as I looked into the sky with a beaming grin.

Jak and Daxter looked at each other, fearful. "How long have you been here?" Daxter asked calmly.

"Less than forty-eight hours!"

Jak frowned, eyes narrowed. "Well, hasn't Keria told you what's happening?" A questioned popped into the conversation that seemed rather off. We all stopped and sighed out. "Maybe we should take you off her hands, I could use help for my next mission." That was a lie, he just wanted to show me something it seemed. "Get you around the city so you'll get acquainted with everything that's going around. It looks like you have a lack of knowledge of what's really going on in the future."

Daxter nodded, he stood more upright on shoulder. "You want to explore the city and the outskirts right? We got the hookups to the most places for adventure!" Daxter winked, and exhaled on his knuckles only to rub his hands on his furry chest. "My sidekick will help you if you're in any danger as I do most of the work!" Knowing that was a lie, since Samos use to complains on Daxter for taking credit for good things and ignoring the worse things.

"Ahhh, what about Keria?" I questioned, my head tilting slightly.

"We'll pop in, drop my trophy in, and get out! Just like that!" Daxter pointed to the direction then the opposite. "Plus, a female on our adventure wouldn't be so bad." Jak nodded, but looking doubtful.

"If you guys don't think I can't handle myself, remember the portal was open, and the meatheads I've killed are in the thousands, the amount of people I've taken care of are dozens; I can probably even carry you guys to victory." My cockiness showed and I placed my hand on my hip while my other on my heart. "Its like I'm the better one here if anything." I laughed. "Kidding, but I can handle myself... I was considered the muscle cause my dad was the red eco sage remember?"

"We've met before, I remember Daxter tried to put wumba slices in your hair."

"Yeah, I had my hair shaved down for two months..." I sighed angrily, but taking my breath. "But if I didn't my hair would probably get me killed cause at the start all the women got their hair tugged by the flying metalheads got... uh-killed." I coughed, the boys more interested.

"What became of Sandover and everything else?"

"Sadly, the eco mines became a hotspot for metalheads. Samdover was where the hives were, til I destroyed the king, and the portal... we made a small place and had everyone super close! I almost married the sculptor from Sandover, I said no because two month previously he got the explorer lady pregnant and I found out before we were married, so that was good!" I stuck my tounge out and gave a thumbs up. "We could stagger the metalheads if we get back! Maybe even kill them all!"

"But if we did get back, why are there so many still?" Daxter asked

My mind stunned, eyes boggled, hope depleted. We walked again to Keria's garage and dropped the subject matter completely at the end too. Why haven't they? I grew depressed, feeling a warm hand on my back and adjusting myself to the pull I'm for a hug. "So... maybe the metalhead king killed everyone... My father... the eco sages!" My voice cracked, as I finally realized my world caving in. "I was sent in to destroy the rings, I injured him badly and-and he pulled me along into the ring with him!" My words stuttered, as I started choking on my air. "The miners, the gladiator, the mayor! They're all dead! And it was cause I didn't kill the king right!?" I glanced to the boys as they seemed terrible. "They're dead!"

"No... there must be ancestors in the city, because we want to be able to have such a wide population of people if we did have survivors from our world." Jak pointed out that fact as we walked into the place with Keria. "Have you talked about anything with her yet?" Jak looked at her.

"No, she's been getting the precursor metals to complete this for us to get back." She said, swinging her wrench. "Besides, we're almost done, I'm just missing a few things, then we can get out."

"To see the dead survoirs!" I hicc'd my words out loudly.

"What?"

"I-I left them!"

"Toots, we'll find out, and see em'."

"I bet the gladiator is helping out with everyone and that shelter is doing fine." Jak encouraged. "You're having a panic attack, we need to calm you down... me and Daxter are going to the pumping stations, and its relaxing there after we kill the metalheads."

"R-Really...?" I asked, tears blurring my vision and what seemed like hope gone. "But the metalheads-"

Jak pulled out a something, shooting yellow eco out of a metal thing. "This is a gun, it'll kill them; so I'll protect-"

"You mean me!" Daxter jumped in, smoothing his ears back. "I am the one that does that."


	6. 6

This was actually peaceful, it feels like sand over whenever the metalheads were calm and hiding back at their hive. This seemed like the perfect spot but there is debris of metal everywhere, it looks like something blew up and scattered all around so I sat down on one of the curved edges and looked off to the sea. Jak and Daxter left me here as I got the area cleared before it sat down. The waves brushed against the sand revealing stones in more metal debris, I could hear the waves crashing against each other as a pullback and overcome each other. I took my breath of the seat Salt Air mixed with gas.

I looked in my clothes as I got new ones, my feet were still there even though no one else was doing that, I felt like I needed to carry on the tradition and I can't I believe shoes are comfortable. I rather be having my feet in the sand then having small bits of them crawl in my boots.

I wonder what truly happened to my father, did the metal King kill him before or did time kill him. I just want to know if there's proof, If there's hope for a bigger brighter future for them. As I had my ride here with Jak and Daxter, they told me all the Bleak things that's been happening, as far as they knew. Of course I was worried about this world, but I haven't had that much attachment yet and the world that I was fighting for was already infected with Metalhead so it was harder to care.

The thought a blaming Jak for the metalheads coming through the portal already came to my mind, but I was at peace with it and realized that there was nothing to be stopped during that time. With the portal close, in the metal head still in this future. What does that mean for back home? Did they survive somehow, deep in the mines and no one bothered to try to go hunt them down and kill the last of them? Or did they spread rapidly and no one dared to stand up and people hid instead?

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard dragging of body limbs? There are multiple than one, so I glanced and saw a pack of metalheads. I didn't feel threatened at all, it felt kind of good to be hunted by the metalheads so I stood up and looked around for a weapon. A pole sticking out of the ground would do, I grabbed it chortling it and Landing it both of my hands as I pointed at them but the jagged part of its end.

"I've killed your and ancestors, no It's Time to kill the descendants!" I growled, and saw red, literally. My body was glowing bright red, but I knew I had to deal with that secondly, so I ran up to them stabbing them between their necks and collarbones. It was the ultimate weak spot, and they soon deteriorated into dark eco.

"What the hell happened here?" Jak asked as he approached me close. "I started rushing to help because I saw a four-legged Metalhead... but you killed em'."

"I told you I can handle my own, I had my small practice with the metal head all uover the old villages." My wink was friendly and I giggled. Jak smirked and came up besides me. "I'll have to go to the forest to hunt some metal heads."

"Would you like to come?" Daxter asked.

"I don't even have a weapon?" My hand went on my waist as Jak glanced to my other hand, looking at my newfound pole. "Uh, back to the real time, I would usually have a spear but I can understand if I need to swap off on to this because they're practically the same." I nodded to agree. Jak set his hand on my back and pushed me into the door and he pulled out a board only to jump on it and scoop me into his arms. Daxter laugh on his own, and I wondering what the hellwas going on. "Y'know I can walk... better yet run."

"I'm used to carrying him," Daxter confidently address, "he needs to get around faster and this is probably one of the best ways to get there. When we get a zoomer we'll do that one instead."

Jak entered the town, jumping a large wall leaving me slightly impressed and sliding near a zoomed he dumped me on to the single seat zoomed and he jumped in front of me. "Hang on, Aiden." He said as we hit full thrust towards the forest. "Keria worked all day to give us something and dropped it off for you at the forest entrance."

"Ouu!" Daxter glanced at me. "I wonder what she was on about?"

"She was sure on about me wearing shoes, got me annoyed cause I need to wear shoes to avoid stepping in stuff!" I huffed, and Jak and Daxter glanced at my feet. "I'm fine! I hate shoes anyways, they're uncomfortable." I expressed my hatred.

"Can I ask why you were glowing red?" Jak asked, taking a sharp turn.

"I... actually dont know. I've actually experienced some extra strength when I was looking up some precursor metal!" My voice louder. "I just wanna know some answers, but I'm not sure when I can..."

"I know how you feel, I'm going to look for some answers for my anger issues." Jak took his stop a little to hard and I crashed into his back. My hands wrapped around his chest as he suddenly lunged forward again, and I almost got thrown off the zoomer when we took off.

"I was the open ear back home, if you need to talk about anything I'm here and I can usually help out since I was the most optimistic one-"

"Sorry, I don't really talk about my feelings." Jak's breathing expanded as I had my arms wrapped around him holding on for dear life, I dropped the situation quickly, but I didn't expect it to go away as I was going to bring it up maybe in the forest. I should have persist on it that much, but I am worried because usually unresolved feelings can go rogue.


	7. 7

Jack was steaming even after all that frustration buildup and bunch of everything in sight that wasn't connected to anything that could be good. I was enjuried but nothing but a good sit down and cool water to the touch wouldn't help, but unfortunately for the gang; we all have to sit down the cold water to let my feet touched by the stream.

Jak and Daxter joined me as well, taking a load off and Jak tearing off his gloves and stretching out the muscles. He looks like he had a hand that was crappy, so he kept dipping it in and out of the water. I should probably make my with the subject at hand, he was super tense and I just wanted to help it was a terrible thing that Keria's new gift was actually shoes that hovered like Jak's board. Suppose it was just a good excuse for me to put on shoes. They malfunctioned, causing me to have burnt feet and such. Grand.

None of the less, I look to Jak to see anger fill his eyes. "Mind telling me what happened while you were here, while we're here?" I asked him, seeing that he glanced to me and raised his brow. Water splashed and Daxter was causing it, he was shaking his head not to continue on down the path I already started towards.

"Its okay, Daxter..." Jak muttered. "She's new, and needs to know the whole world." He looked at the water. "I dont know why, but when we landed here, I was captured by the krimson guards and forced into captivity." He started, clutching his hand and letting it go, he seemed liks he wanted to hurt someone. "They ran experiments on me, forcing dark eco onto me! Making me burn from the inside out! All I felt was dehydration, depression, and loss of everything else!" Jak started growling. "They made me a fucking monster!" He shouted, suddenly purple electricity flew around in the air. My eyes were taking off him for a second, and when I look back at him they were filled with dark black voids. He covered his face with claws on his hands and shook his head, his color was purple and his hair white, they reverted back to normal after a few seconds.

"What happened there?" I asked, fearful.

"His dark side!" Daxter jumped in.

"He's right, that's the dark eco I carry. It won't go away."

"Well, it doesn't have to." I touched his back, seeing him flinch and rest into it. "You'll just have to focus on something else, while it's still there. The more you think about it, the more that it's going to stay and haunt you." I bit my lip trying to find words to explain everything in a way. I just had to because of the fact that I was the one dealing with everyone's emotions back home. "Its best if you find your way around it while using that."

"Like my dark form?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled, and glanced to my feet, they weren't black anymore so I raised them out of the water, so turning to be-wait-what? They seem to be automatically better even Jak was slightly surprised at this leading him to lean and closer and try to see if there was any scorch marks from where the malfunctioning happened when we saw previously. Now it was completely gone leading us to be very confused and dazed. "What the hell?"

"Did the stream cure you?" He asked, looking at them very funny.

My ears dropped and I shook my head. "I don't think that what happened."

I suddenly stood up and look to him to see that he was very confused because even when it was very poorly manageable to walk, I can when you get a single step out. Now I would certainly up on my feet stepping on both of them heavily just in case. "That's not supposed to happen, did you pick up any first aid before getting into the water?" Daxter asked, waddling up to my feet and looking at them.

"No, I just was curious to the stream and then Jak told me that they were all gone." I stated, while the anger boy huffed and picked up the broken boots.

"She's right y'know, you should wear some shoes... best not the ones that burnt you." Daxter jumped to Jak's shoulder and dusted off the boots that made a bit of hardware fall off and all of us stare for a second and glanced back to our eyes. "My paws ache and I barely walk on my own! Makes me wonder why I'm not fat yet."

My feet dug into the ground and felt the grass as it was. Soft, wet, and smooth. "But-"

"Please." Jak interrupted.

Giving very long sigh of disappointment and soon to be regret; I nodded my head with a roll my eyes. "Fine, but it was actually cool to use those shoes while they were workin'. Think maybe I can get them again while they're fixed?"

"We'll be able to bring you along with us, and it's hard to do this alone. Imagine two people, we'll be able to get it down!" Jak clutched his hand and a smirk appeared.

"Hey what am I for?"

"The credit." Jak chuckled heavily I'm going to leave me laughing at what he said to because of what he's been doing so far. In all the times that heard about him or talked about him he literally and just brags about himself what it seems like. Which leads me to split my sides metaphorically. "Let's get back." Jak turned out to be already done with laughing. "I haven't slept in two days, I need to eat as well."

"I'm starving!" Daxter implied.

As the thought of good caugh onto me, I needed food too, I haven't had or even had anything to drink since landing here. "Yeah, uh, mind to spare some food?"


	8. 8

It was just extremely cold tonight, I could feel my own bones getting stiff because of the fact said it was like ice. Sure the bowl of rice was helpful, even better than what I would normally get at sandover. So it was a lot better, because I can handle the town of sleeping in that town again.

I had grew a habit of being super alert, because of the fact that whenever someone out to guard the place and accidentally fall asleep, they usually die where they were to a Metalhead that snuck up on their sleep. I was the only one that was so alert being asleep, but usually the middle head would try to sneak up on me in the closest they gotten was two feet away from me and nearly killed me if I wasn't so alert to jump and kill them instantly.

Speaking of which, I heard soft footsteps approaching near me. I instantly woke up, grabbing the nearest thing around me which was a metal pole. Then came face-to-face with Daxter trying to come up to me and jump on my bed. "What are you doing?" I whispered lightly, taking it upon myself to set down the pole.

"Well, this is my first time sleeping together with Jak and uh-I'm trying to be distant because of the fact that he's not sleeping that well. I don't want to interrupt him."

"I can hear you Daxter..." Jak growled, and sat up himself. "I haven't slept on a fabric bed in two years." Jak wiped his brow of the sweat that was on him. "I would usually have to fight down the urge to not have the dark eco kill me, it was the first time I came out when I met you, Daxter; I'm not sure if I can sleep again without taking myself out of control." He sighed, tearing off the glove that was on his hand and looking back at me with eyes that seem to be darker.

"Jak, I usually sleep lightly, so if you need me to wake you up or remind you to return back to yourself then I can do that for you." I told him, standing up from the bunkbed and making my way towards him. I sat down on thw edge of the bed. "I can also sleep standing up because I would have to look awake when metalheads came around so they wouldn't attack us by sneaking." I mentioned anyways, even though it was something that was so common to me to do for everyone. Now it was just a useless kill, that I didn't have anybody else to protect but now I wanted to help him.

"You don't have-"

"Jak, I'm used to protecting people. I want to help, cause if I don't I think I might actually lose my mind." I laugh to lately, covering my mouth to not show my worryness because I was smiling oddly.

"Are you sure?" Jak tried to make sure with my decision.

"Most I'll do to you is grab Daxter and run out of here so we wouldn't get in the line of fire if you're worried." I patted his leg.

"Well, at least lay down on the bed above me. You'll be able to hide or wake me up to help me if you want." Jak pointed upward to the bed, I did wanted to help him in any way I could. I took the offer, jumping up on the bed and Daxter scurrying up the bed posts and laying at the foot of my bed while peering down at Jak so he would feel more comfortable about it. "Uh-good night guys."

"Night," Daxter and I both said.

There was heavy breathing, rustling of sheets, and what seemed to be like nails against metal. I woke up so fast, but remembered why I was sleeping like this. I carefully looked to the left of my bed and look down to see Jak. His eyes dark as oil itself, and his nails were grinding against the side of his bed. His hair white, and his skin pale. I would be worried, but I don't think he's noticed me yet. Should I trade warning him? Because I thought I was going to catch him during the transformation and not after unfortunately.

My hand carefully touched his arm to see that he flinched and quickly sat up his nails dug into his my arm and I only flinched to it. I've had worse honestly, but it was still pretty painful to feel his nail dig into my wrist and drag down slightly to make a gash. "Jak, please don't?" I asked softly, not even loud enough to wake up Daxter. Jak's nails did stop sliding up my wrist but did not dig out of my skin. I felt the blood drip down slowly, feeling like the cold touch of the liquid running to my middle finger and dropping off to the floor.

He seemed to be rational, but still wanted to promote pain in something or someone. My body took over control, slowly getting to the ground and letting him still twist his nail in my arm. I was only on the ground, looking at him and seeing that he was very confused with my reaction to everything. My eyes were only on his, and my other hand reached for his other arm. A pat on it slightly, and he was even more confused.

"Jak, I'm not going to get scared, but this is painful?" I was trying to make it seem like a very distant question to ask him to retreat from my hand. By this time the blood was already covering my wrist about 50% but the nails would help clogged the blood from pouring out.

His other arm grabbed onto my hand and pulled me in close. He bit down on my arm, but it actually wasn't deep. He wanted to cause pain, and yet he seemed to be taking pity on me because it wasn't enough to bring out blood only to pierce it. His head shook and let go, finally letting me have my own arms back.

"I'm gonna... patch this up." I mentioned to him, slowly backing up in seeing that his eyes would not stay off me. I went to the table and manage to find bandages to help me close my wounds. I started to clean up the mess that I dropped on the floor which was my blood but I saw Jak licking his fingers that had the red.

He growled once I was done with my bandages, seeming like he wanted me to come close. I did as I was threatened, and saw that his hand pierced through my clothing and pulled me into the bed that was at his feet. Jak laid down again, having his claw in my hair and scratching it to the point where it made lines as I'm pretty sure.

It had seemed like I couldn't move, and I already deal with Harmony today and I didn't want to take anymore so I tensed up but stayed still for the rest of the night.


	9. 9

Jak was waking me up, seem to be enough right as my body was shaking back and forth. Jak relaxed he realize that my eyes were open and fixating on him. Jak looked all over my body and arched his brow as his eyes widen. he he seemed as confused as I was because I was waking up to something that I had no context to. I looked around cautiously, to see Daxter afraid of something as he looked at Jak.

"I thought I hurt you?" He grabbed at my wrist taking off the bandages.

My eyes blinked as I realized the memories of last night. My eyes glance to the markings to see that the wounds were completely gone but replaced with scars. How the hell did something like that ever happened. I just put a bandage on and went back to Jak and slept.

My own eyes waiting, wondering what gave the healing or green eco on itself is rare as I've seen back on the own past; even the place that I was at. I was a form called The Underground, this place didn't have green Eco lying around especially late at night. "What?" I question myself, dragging my fingers along the line the scar that was vividly clear last night. I glanced around the room, seeing blood already stained against the stone floor.

"I know, I must be hurt you!"

"You did, but; did Daxter give me green eco?"

"No! I figured you put some on when I saw you putting on bandages, then I figured it is like that he reverted back and you just slept beside him!" Daxter drop down from the bed, onto the floor and his paw scratching the dried out blood.

"Let me see your wrist again, it has to be there because I know for sure that I didn't get up and no one else walked in." Jak narrowed his eyes at my wrist, grabbing them forcefully and trying to see if it would open up suddenly out of nowhere. His finger drug down the scar, his eyes are soft and carefully trace the line with so much ease to it. "I know I did, my body fell asleep because I wasn't in control."

"A _bunch_ of things have been going on and I have no idea how they have been, it's only been happening after I went through the drift." I explained, this my finger against my chin and tapping it slightly. "But then I had no idea how it happened at all. It's just been happening, and I've been giving dismisses to it but I really need to think about it." I pulled my wrist back from him.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I didn't attack you when I really wanted to cause pain on something." Jak said, glancing at his hand and squeezing it into a fist. "Your blood, it was actually really sweet." Jak muttered under his own breath, and Daxter didn't hear it but I sure did.

"Jak, did you remember all of it?"

"Yeah... but that's besides the point." He brush it off trying to get away from the situation, then stood up off of the bed while having his hand on my back in pushing me off of the bed too, to stand. "Your body keeps doing weird things, and you're not answering why or how because you don't know why or how. We need to figure out something, but I have a feeling that we have to do a bunch of stuff."

"Yeah, Beauty and the Beast. We should didn't get onto the next location and maybe stop by to pick up her new boots because the new shoes she's going to need!" Daxter jumped on Jak.

"We should ask Samos once we see him."

"Our Samos?" I asked, confused because I haven't heard about anything about Samos.

"No, The Shadow." Daxter said.

"No ours." Jak responded.

" _The Shadow_?" My head tilted.

"Its a different Samos." Daxter explained as poorly as he can possibly manage. It was so vague it left me with more questions.

"What about our Samos, where is he?" By now I was just getting completely confused, so many things were happening and so little time to comprehend.

"We haven't found him yet." Jak added.

"Then why are we talking about him?!" I grew mad and confused.

"He's the only one we know that came with us in the future, so at the end of it he's the only one that's a sage during this time as far as we know." Jak sighed, taking glances at my wrist as if it started bleeding out of nowhere. I really did wanted to know what was going on with my own body, a bunch of shit has been happening and it's just been overflowing and everything else around me is also tripping out.

It was always a habit of mine to put other needs in front of my own, and I need to know how to put mine on the line when it's important. Maybe I should think of it as helping myself so I can help others in the future, because I feel like that's the only way I'm going to help myself.

"Maybe we should ask the shadow, I mean if he's the old green lug for a reason, maybe it's him and he knows something about it." Daxter interrupted my train of thought, I saw Jak nodding his head in agreement and putting his hand on his face tapping his forehead and trying to think of something reasonable to say.

"But he didn't know who we were, and I doubt that he's going to know you... but right now we got to go take care of that little kid and that crocadog too."

"That crocadog sure loves you," Daxter puffed out and rolled his eyes climbing to his original stance on Jak's shoulder.

"Someone's feeling a little bit jealous because of animals." I giggled to earn an eyeroll from him.


	10. 10

"Keria, we're back, how do the boots look? I'm tired of seeing her walk out on the block with nothing to protect her feet." Jak walked in-wall stirring up my feet now I only rolled my eyes because I was getting annoyed with how much they wanted me to wear shoes.

"Well, Dark Boy, miserable to see you around." A voice suddenly appeared, as it was the first one that I seen that I didn't know when I first came here. I didn't like him because he was a bit off, and now he was back again flirting with her. "Hello again, shame to see you hanging out with this rejected experiment." Errol muttered.

"Stay away from Keria." Jak spoke calmly, with a fire raging in his eyes.

Errol laugh and walked away, as Keria walked up closer to us. She had a lovey-dovey look in her eyes, staring at him as he walked away with a smile spread across her lips. She gave a loud sigh of a daydream sound. "Isn't he just the best?" She placed her hand right on her heart.

"He's not what you think." Jak added.

She scarfed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Like you're the judge of character!" She narrowed her eyes and police her hands on her hips. "People say you get angry... and change."

Why would she say that? It's clear Errol isn't someone to look at with a love interest. Jak was about to speak, but I interrupted. "Keria, you shouldn't say something like that." I told her.

"You've been with him one day! You didn't know him in Sandover!"

"But people change! You've changed!" I argued. "And well, I appreciate all your doing for us but you shouldn't be insulting someone that is also helping!" My lips purse up, narrowing my eyes and clenching my fists. "That doesn't make any-"

"Then why are you insulting me?" She got all defensive and everything, and I just rolled my eyes and gave out loud sigh.

"You mean how I didn't, and you just victimize yourself?" I growled.

"Y'know what!?" Keria grabbed onto a cloth and threw it at the ground. "You're the worst! I helped you out when I found you! You wouldn't last a second out there."

"You wouldn't last a second with a metal head with a gun in your hand!" I argued. "I had to deal with _all_ of your guys' mistakes but clearly-" I press my head against her to make it seem like I was more intimidating but she was doing just the same, "you had to deal with this higher top life from the people in the slums!" I argued.

"I'm out of here." Jak growled, looking at Keria and walking away. "Aiden, you don't have to defend me. I know how to take care of myself." He walked out with his footsteps twice as loud than anyone I've ever heard.

"Jak, buddy!?" Daxter began.

"Jak-" I put my hand up, "wait!" Rushing after him.

"We don't have anyone to race!" Keria slammed the fact.

I didn't care as I was rushing after Jak. He was hurting as I could tell and I just wanted to help him out with whatever he needs. I ran after him and put my hand on his shoulder, for him to jerk his shoulder away from me and look back with anger in his eyes. It slowly faded away as soon as they landed on mine, and he just looked annoyed as he was covering up the hate.

"What do you want?" Jak narrowed his eyes.

"To calm you down?" I came up with a reason that actually was true. He just grunted, walking down the stairs with his fist clutched and purple static flashing around him every few seconds. I walked right beside him, leaning in closer to him with a smile. "Jak, I know you're mad, but did you know if you smile it'll actually make you happy!" I cheered, with fake little jazz hands. He rolled his eyes, walking a slight more slanted direction to the left while going down the stairs. I stopped right in front of him. "I know you can!"

"I don't want to." He walked around me. "How can you be so happy?" I stood motionless on the stairs. He glanced back and saw I wasn't moving. "Aiden, we left that cast with such horrors that I can't even imagine; yet you're so pippy about everything." Jak explained.

"I think it's the lack of sleep, I've only ever gotten three per day since the day you left." I explained. "I mean, I was always the one to be carefully watching the camp, my dad was too injured to fight but he would be the leader for us. The warrior helped, but got carried away with the metal heads about a week in."

Jak's ears perked. "Well, I was a little doubtful in him since he kind of quit on Klaw... I mean, I was only sixteen when I beat him and he was about thrity-something."

I sighed, to see him walk up the stairs. "The warrior was a good guy, He was just sad when his family died to the beast as he's explained to me. The warrior went on this huge inspirational speech, saying how we were going to go destroy that Metalhead King with him as our lead... then we found out the whole was too small for anybody but me, all the kids were too young and frail to even go into the nest." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I've only gotten two because of where I was.. I was constantly tested on..." Trailing off he grabbed my arm again, flipping it to the sign with the deep scar. "I'm still wondering how this happened."

"I'm just glad what Keria said isn't true." I pulled back my arm. "You seemed calm, and you weren't really wanting to kill me."

"I think I was using you to calm down."

"Well you could drag your hands in my hair again!" I joked, grabbing his hand. "But we should get you racing!" I jumped up the stairs to get up to the league's races.


	11. 11

Jak and I discussed a lot of issues we had at Sandover and this time, he's done a lot more hours of pain than I but then uncertainty everyone how to find ways to figure out how to kill the metal head, It seems impossible at first but you had to go for the blue skin pigment instead of the metal as we laughed about that in being so stupid about it because we were so clueless. Now it's basically training back at Sandover every morning.

We walked into the garage, as I was kid conversation. "-So then there I was, in the chair waking up to a pack of metalheads storming into the base!" I explained, giving a smirk. "I grab my father's eco staff, and the damn thing was jammed! So I used it to beat the wretched metalheads into the ground and the last one was about to eat the swamper's pet so I bashed it's skull in and killed it!" I laughed, remembering my tale from my own vision.

"You beat them so bad, I use my guns, or punch them."

"It takes one hit to get them like that, but it's more driven force and precision."

"Jak! Uh-did you see me on the track?" Daxter interrupted our bonding, as we glanced to see him on his trophy jumping to the floor looking rather fragile.

Jak bent down to the floor to make eye contact. "Aiden brought me back to the stadium and we watched you out there. You just did a little too high on the turns, but you hung in there. I'm proud of you, Dax." He smiled and stood up and Daxter's ears perked up.

"R-Really?" Daxter was finally more confident. He jumped up to Jak's shoulder, and leaned against his head. "I knew I was a great driver!"

"You wanna drive next time?" Jak smirked.

"Against that crazy lunatic, Eorrl?! No way!" Daxter argued.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, as they landed on Keria and so did Jak's. A sudden outbreak of anger and disgust when into the atmosphere. Taking a breath, I put my hand on his back and tried scooting him away from her. "Com'on buddy... let's get away." I motioned as I walked away with the boys.

Keria crossed her arms and sighed out loudly, and I just needed to get away from her because she was honestly frustrating to the person that saved her life when she was younger. He even saved my own life, but now we were dealing with the whole new situation as I've heard so far.

"We have more things to do." Jak grunted, looking at his communicator in his hand then slipping it into his pants pocket. "Krew needs us to do more beating up people." Jak walked over to a parked double seater. "They left the keys in, sweet." Jak jumped in, his eyes looked to me.

"Com'on, Doll." Daxter motioned.

"That's just a random person's zoomer." I get my look and scan the zoomer with my own eyes because I'm pretty sure I've never seen Jak have his own zoomer, only stealing it or using the jet board to get around. "Shouldn't we take something that wouldn't be illegal or something?"

"I mean, we're going to kill the barron, so I'm pretty sure a few missing Vehicles wouldn't mind them in the future." Jak chuckled as I had the hardest time trying to get in the zoomer without tilting or tipping it all around. I dropped to the floor only to see Jak jump out and stand beside it. He grabbed my waist to pull me off the floor with only a huff on his breath and threw me into the zoomer. "Uh thanks," I blushed from the pure embarrassment on its own, and the fact that it was kind of rather nice of him to do that for me.

"No sweat," he jumped in and started it as he went full speed again. "Wanna finish that story of yours?"

"Hm?" I questioned.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Daxter asked, jumping in on the convo yet again.

"Oh yeah! The metalheads!" I was reminded, hitting my head softly. "That story ended, but I can tell you about the time I first killed a metalhead, funny thing was it was on accident!" I giggled.

"And how so?"

"I killed it with gravity." I shrugged, smiling even brighter as I did. The boys were confused, as I left it vague on purpose. So then I begin explaining, looking at Jack is he fixing his eyes on the road and his ears in the direction to me. They twitch slightly in the wind, and to when I started yelling louder due to excitement in my tone.

This was the first time I was actually looking at Jak, for Jak. His hair flowing in the breeze, with Daxter leaning in on a shoulder listening to every single one of my words. He'll probably just reform the story later, but Jak was more intended to listen and be focused on the road.

"That's when I killed it with... with-" I cut myself off as I stated at him more intently. Jak glanced at my direction, and took shorter glances at the road. "-with..." I stopped completely.

Jak was confused on why I stopped.

"With what?" Daxter demanded to know.

Jak looked into my eyes, as my heart pounded against my chest harder than ever. I took a shaking breath, what is wrong with me? Why can't I speak?

"Aiden?" Daxter spoke again.

"Is something wrong?" Jak asked, then we crashed against something so hard it flung me forward but luckily I was more attached to the zoomer. "Shit, I hit the guards!" Jak growled, switching hover zones, going to the floor and speeding up. "We gotta loose them quick, get ready to jump in the water below us!" Jak muttered.

"What water?" As I looked around until we fell into a pathway with water in it. Jak went through a tunnel. "Jump!" He barked and I did as told. We fell into it and the zoomer flew to the other side of the tunnel as we swam above the waterline. He looked to me. "We'll loose them soon, but what happened back there?"

"I'm not sure," I told, I really wasn't sure.


End file.
